Winx Club
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Bloom the new and improved it might seem like not much a first just wait for the next ch's! Bloom's out fit different color! Not shore what Genre's! Random Rating! Bloom will not be with Sky or anyone!
1. Chapter 1

A red haired blue eye'd girl with a purple top and blue jeans. Was sitting in a park a smoky kitten was following her. Her name was Bloom.

''Nemy go find a stick or something and i'll play with you.'' The Bloom said and the little kitten ran of.

A few moment's Nemy came back frantic Bloom followed the kitten. Nemy lead Bloom to a clearing where a blond girl was fighting.

''Back ghoul! Rising sun burst!'' The blond girl yelled.

''Wow cool.'' Bloom said watching the fight.

''Soler wind flats!'' The girl yelled sending the red thing's back, the ogre crushed one in his hand. ''News flash Mr. Ugly the power of Solaria is so going to flatten you.'' She said making the ogre glare and charge.

''Your the one who's going to get flattened!'' He said and the girl was through back.

''Ouch that's got to hurt...'' Bloom said wincing thinking about it. Bloom noticed a ghoul walking by her. The blond girl was attacked.

''I'm warning you! Your not getting away with this!'' She said.

''I think I just did.'' The ogre said taking the staff. ''Your staff is ower's!''

''Leave her alone.'' Bloom said in a monotone voice. Making eye's fall on her. ''Why don't you come and get me?'' Bloom said in the same bored voice. He grabbed her arm's she grunted but didn't say more. ''Let go!'' Bloom said she was surround by yellow light then a shock wave made the ogre let go, the ghoul's started to attack. ''Back off.'' A barrier surrounded her and repelled them. ''What just...'' Bloom trailed of seeing a ghoul go for Nemy knocking it away from the kitten.

''Wow you got Winx major Winx.'' Blond girl said.

''Me?'' Bloom asked th ogre laughed making them turn to him.

''Laugh all you want your going down.'' A ball of light knocked him away. ''I suggest you like get out of are realm now.'' Ghoul's started prowling around.

''Watch it.'' Bloom said. The girl attacked with a slash from her staff yellow power hitting the ghoul's. A ghoul got some of Bloom's pant leg. Before they ran of, the girl started to fall Bloom cot her and seeing she was asleep carried her piggy back stile.

* * *

Morning Bloom's mom walked into her room.

''Strange Bloom hasn't read that book for month's.'' She said picking up a dusty book that had just been opened the night before. ''Bloom time to get up.'' Bloom woke up sleepily. ''Who the girl down stairs?''

''A friend.'' Bloom said getting her cloth's on.

''Come on down for brunch.'' Mother said Bloom nodded. After eating Bloom was in the hall.

''Hay Bloom today's the day we are going to clean out the storage.'' Her dad said.

''Come on dad i have stuff to do.'' Bloom said munching on a green apple.

''Oh just give her a brake honey she just want's to spend the day with her friend.'' Bloom's mum came to her defense.

''Ok if you get the chores done and your free for the rest of the day.'' He said making Bloom smile.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you.'' Bloom said hugging him on one of her happy day's.

Bloom was walking down the street thinking.

''Hay Bloom isn't it time to send that thing to the junk pile?'' A voice said. Bloom just rode her bike away. Back in a mood like every day. She came a pone a gang and kicked butt before going back home.

* * *

In a dark place the ogre walked in three pare's of eye's glowed in the darkness.

''Well explain your self Knut!'' One of them said.

''It really wasn't my fault this time Your Wickedness's the staff was mine!'' Knut the ogre said.

''Yes?''

''But then this earth girl attacked me.'' Knut stated.

''Did you say earth girl?'' One of them asked.

''Ya but this wasn't just any earth girl, she had magic. She took us on with one hand.'' Knut stated.

''What did she look like?''

''What, well...'' Knut stuttered.

''Knut where are your glass's?''

''Her your Wickedness.'' He said taking out a pare from his pocket.

''KNUT! How meany time's do we have to tell you? You are never to remove your glass's!''

''Don't you know your as blind as a hairless wall rat you idiot!''

''But I don't like these's there not me.'' Knut said fixing them.

''Knut! We must find this girl!''

''I've already got a plan one of my ghoul's grabbed this.'' Knut said taking out a piece of cloth. ''Now all we have to do it give it to a hunter troll and he can hunt her down.'' Knut said as a blue troll came in.

''Vary well go and find that girl, destroy her and bring me back the staff!''

* * *

''So she's been asleep for 20 hours because she's a fairy is that a goth or something?'' Bloom's dad asked.

''No I mean real fairy.'' Bloom sighed.

'' I'm going to call the doc.'' He said.

''Hay good morning.'' The sleepy blond said.

''It's evening hun how do you feel?'' Bloom's mum asked.

''Umm fine now thanks to this girl right here, my name's Stella.'' The girl now known as Stella said.

''Yo I'm Bloom.'' Bloom said stalk.

''Let's call you folk's now. Shall we?'' Bloom's mum.

''I'm a fraid that's like so much easier said then done. I mean let's face it they live like six hole Realm's away. In a king dome called Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school you know to continue my magical training an-'' She was cut of.

''Oh boy oh boy, I'm calling doc well see why you two are seeing thing's that aren't there!'' Bloom's dad said about top punch in the number when Stella humph'd and spelled the phone to turn into a carrot and sailed.

''You still think where out of are gourds?'' Stella asked.

''Nice one.'' Bloom said lip's twitching up.

''Your the one who's majorly a-sum Bloom. When this ogre attacked me she gave him an energy blast that kicked his but into another realm.'' Stella commented.

''Ya I don't know who I did it though.'' Bloom said.

''It's like I told you yesterday Bloom, your loaded with magic.'' Stella stated.

''You think?'' Bloom asked.

''Hay i just got like a grate brain storm. You should come to Alfea with me! It's like so fare and away the best magic school in the hole eight realm area!'' said Stella.

''Hole it my daughter's not going to another realm!'' said Bloom's dad.

* * *

Seen change out side the house hold. It was dark, purple lightning and figures Knut and the hunter troll came into view.

''Here we are troll do you thing.'' Knut said the blue troll sniffed the cloth.

''Close...''

* * *

''Hay nice room Bloom! Wow you should bring it to Alfea! A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a hand bag.'' Stella said looking around the purple room.

''Stella I don't think they'll let me. Plus I think my powers are to rusty.'' Bloom said sitting on a chair so she could rest her arm's on the back.

''Hmm try this it's a mater merge exercise. Ok You try put them back how they where.'' Stella said making a big pen out of smaller one's. Bloom tried and made a few pen's turn back. ''Nice going! That why you have to come with me Alfea. Before long you'll be zapping ogre's left and right!''

''Where is it?'' Bloom asked.

''Well it's sort of in a parole world, you go to the inner realm of the in chanted ring and then, look why don't you come with me and I'll show it to you.'' said Stella taking out a little card that grow as it floated to the floor. ''This is an express portal come on it's cool!'' Stella the stood on it and started to go down.

* * *

''Well troll, where is she?'' Knut asked.

''Me smell two fairy's.'' Blue said.

''That must mean the earth girl's with Stella!'' Knut said.

* * *

''This feel's weird.'' Bloom said.

''Don't worry almost no one get's lost between worlds.'' said Stella.

* * *

''What is it troll?'' Knut asked, seeing the troll stop to sniff.

''Me lost the sent. They no here.'' Troll stated.

* * *

''Well there it is Bloom! The famous Alfea castle.'' said Stella pointing to a cute place making Bloom cringe a bit but Stella didn't notice.

''So what all go's on here?'' Bloom asked.

''The best come from all over to perfect the magic, most are prissiness's like maw the are pixey's and other's, and get this where only one in chanted Forrest away the Red Founten school for heroic's and bravery. It's full of hunk's but where also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the in tier realm, The Cloud Tower school for witch's.'' Explained Stella.

''Wow cool!'' Bloom said thinking of the prospect of all of this and cooking up a plan to expand her learning.

''To help you make it I invited some of the Ancient B boy's to your house!'' said Stella.

''Ya? Cool when?'' Bloom said.

''Soon let get going!'' said Stella. Jumping up Bloom followed after.

* * *

''Me smell them girl's close me think there right there!'' troll pointed across the street.

''Good work troll they can't escape us now well go in through the back door.'' Knut said troll and the ghoul's followed him.

* * *

Nemy was playing by the back door. Growling was heard making the kitten jump and run to Bloom's dad and mom.

''No now we can play later Nemy it's been a long day.'' He said Nemy went to Blooms mom. ''I don't know what's wrong with her, maybe Bloom for got to feed him, or maybe he's doing that thing where he pretends he didn't eat so he'll get some more food.'' Nemy ran to the kitchen and tried to keep the door shut. He started piling stuff bay the door. ''Huh what is that cat doing? I told you we should has got Bloom a Bunny!''

''Hmm nahhh!'' came from the door making them jump. The door broke and blue towered over them.

''Huh?'' Bloom and Stella said. They gasped and ran down stairs.

''Uhh that this is repulsive and angry too!'' Bloom's mum said, as blue crushed chairs.

''Tell us where the girl's are or you Ghoul food!'' Knut said.

''Turn around sun shine.'' Stella's voice called. All eye's turned to Stella and Bloom.

''It's them!'' Knut stated.

''I guess someone didn't learn there lesion. Sub power!'' Stella called her cloth's changed to orange minny skirt and top with boot's her hair going to pig tail's wing's in her back. She kicked the troll.

''Are you just going to stand there and let that little fairy kick your but?'' Knut asked.

''Me mad.''

''Then do something about it tall blue and grow-some! Bloom I'll handle the two grows out's you take care of the ghoul's.'' Stella said.

''I'll try!'' Bloom said running the ghoul's chasing her.

''Now that her friends gone she doesn't stand a chance. So get her and make some fairy dust'' As Knut said this Bloom's parent's went out the window.

''Bring it on. I'm going to wipe you and note even mess my hair.'' Stella called.

''Um nice ghoul's let's see let's play wake'em!'' Bloom said knocking away two of the five when Knut came flying and landed on the. ''Nice one Stella!'' Bloom said amused. But it was short lived when Stella came out the window braking the glass. Blue came out and Bloom stood ready.'' Bring it on you pee brain!''

''Hay Stella I hope your friends the pretty one in the blue pant's!'' A blond guy with a blue energy Sheald said.

''Ya and not at the end of the leash here!'' a Purple haired boy with a wipe that was keeping big blue from crushing the girl's.

''Dido that!'' A boy with glass's said.

''I suggest a pre-pron rescue op!'' The blond guy said.

''For get that! I got this puppy all raped up my self.'' Purple hair stated.

''Dud one summer in a swash bucket camp doesn't mean you cane go solo on a troll.'' Brown hair said as the Purple haired guy got though into the air. ''I rest my case.'' Bloom snickered a bit at that. Before he landed next to Stella, as the troll advanced on the blond.

''Stay be hind me!'' Blond guy said as the troll started punching the sheald.'' Hay guy's what have we learned about battling troll's?''

''Well..Uh.'' Brown hair said hoping in the air and slashing the ground making a large crater. ''Smash'em I think!''

''No Sky you take out there feet!'' Glass's said shooting at the troll's feet making him fall in the crater. ''all right!''

''Good one Timmy!'' brown boy called.

''Good this you As'd how to fight forest creacher's.'' Blond guy stated.

''Ghoul alert!'' Sky said.

''Stay behind me this wont take long!'' Purple hair guy stated. Bloom watched as he struggled and knocked a few away that came to close, it was getting to easy. Till Knut knocked purple guy away.

''Back off!'' Bloom said as a blast of energy knocked into Knut.

''Nice shot Bloom!'' Said Stella.

''It just hapined.'' Bloom said.

''Like I said you got Winx!'' Stella said but they where cut short as Knut got up and growled at them. ''Better back of ogre or I put this stinkes removes spell and your going to end up smelling like you just took a bath!'' Knut back away and teller-ported out of there. ''I knew that would scare'em Bloom these are Red Founten guy's I was telling you about.'' Stella walked closer to the boy's. ''This is Riven.'' The purple haired guy just grunted. ''Prince Sky.'' The Brown haired one.

''Hay'' Sky said.

''Timmy.'' Timmy waved. ''And Brandon.''

''How you doing?'' Brandon said. Blue started climbing out of the hole. ''Not so fast tough guy you better come with us!''

''Ya you've done enof dam-eg for one day pale.'' Sky said cuffing him and haling him into a red ship.

''Where you taking him?'' Bloom asked.

''We'll bring him back to Red Founten probably set his to a preserve.'' Riven said.

''So long!'' Sky said.

''Bloom I shore hope I see you again!'' Brandon said.

''Bye!'' Timmy said Bloom just waved a bit before heading in side.

* * *

It's day time now let's see what's going to hapin.

''I'm glad that's over.'' Bloom's dad.

''Hay Bloom's dad why don't you let me wipe this place into shape with a little magic?'' Stella asked walking up to him.

''I'm ready dad.'' Bloom said.

''Why do you have suitcase?'' He asked.

''I want to go to Alfea I need to learn how to keep my magic in check.'' Bloom said.

''I know that your way more grown up then we thought and that you have a gift and all but we still have to check this school out! We have to get more info about Alfea!'' He said.

''But if it's anything like Stella say's it is you'll be in for a wonder full time. It's so ex-sighting!'' Bloom's mum said.

''I know!'' Bloom said grinning.

''Hay Stella how do we get there car, plain broom stick do they make one for 4?'' Bloom's dad asked.

''Broom stick's are for witch's.'' Bloom said.

''So what do you use wait don't tell me fairy dust?'' Bloom's dad said.

''Portal?'' Bloom asked.

'''Normal human's can't go in it but you know what my staff can help, sun power!'' Stella said and they all floated through a purple portal.

''Wow would you look at that! This place.'' Bloom's dad said.

''Cool huh?'' Bloom asked.

''With a capital 'C''' Stella said. They made there way.

_**Too be continued...**_

* * *

**Hope you liked it I own nothing! R&R is you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

''Relax Bloom fairy school is just like normal school but we have magic powers and better outfit's you'll love it.'' Stella said as they entered the grounds.

''I like it already.'' Bloom said.

''Ek your defiantly not going to love her.'' Stella stated.

''Don'y judge a book by it's cover.'' Bloom said.

''Griselda is scary and in bad need of a make over.'' Stella commented.

''Fire name and place you come from.'' Griselda asked.

''Um Elanera of Delona I should be on the list.'' Some girl said.

''Hmm I don't see it, I don't see your name and you know what hapin's when-'' The girl said some thing and she was able to pass.

''Hmm this little letter should let me in.'' Bloom said showing Stella a letter.

''Name and where you come from.'' Griselda called.

''Um it's a last moment entry I wont be on the list, this should help.'' Bloom said giving a letter the lady scanned the letter and nodded.

''Come in then.'' Griselda said.

''Thank you.'' Bloom said.

''Welcome to Alfea!'' Stella said as they passed.

* * *

''Did you have a good summer Professor?'' a female's voice said.

''Marvoles I went to metalisom conference in Solaria.'' Said a voice that was male but you had to listen close.

''I spent my time in the Granila ground and tot them how to turn (Insert what ever she said!) into sunflowers.'' Said lady in red.

''Let me show you what I worked on this summer!'' A Leprechaun. ''It's a hole new kind of Metamorphos!'' With a poof he turned into a bunny and hopped on the lady's shoulder.

''You can change speeches now? That impressive job well done.'' the Elf said.

* * *

''First thing's first ower code of behave your. The first rule is you must follow all the rule's in the code of behave your, If you brake the rule's once you will be turned into a frog, if you brake the rule's twice your magic privileges will be taken, and if you brake the rule's three time's you will be expelled! Isn't that right Ms. Stella?'' said Griselda looking at Stella. ''Last year she destroyed the potion's lab with an unauthorized magic spell, this bring's me to the second rule no un supervised magic at any time!''

''You really did that?'' Bloom asked trying not to glare.

''I was trying to crate another shade of pink!'' Stella said making Bloom shiver at the word pink no wonder.

''Third rule, stay away from the witch's of cloud tower no mater what we don't have a punishment for that since nothing we could do would be as bad as what they will do if they catch you.'' Teacher said, Bloom found this a little biased witch's might be darker but that didn't mean they where all evil.

* * *

''Welcome all I'm Ms. Faragonda your Headmistress, this year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil others grant wish's, and many of you are princess's that will take over your realm's. Etch of you are have different source's of power and where you come from. But are mission is the same the be the vary best you can be.'' Faragonda said. Bloom covered Stella's mouth not wanting this ruined.

''Sorry Stella but not all of us where here before like you.'' Bloom said. The teacher's saw this but didn't move to do anything.

* * *

''This is going to be cool!'' Bloom said. ''I'm going to check my room then find the books!''

**Too be continued...**

**R&R I will post more once I have room in my doc!**


End file.
